supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Judd Watts
Biography Judd Egon Watts (November 25, 1985-October 31, 1994) is the son of Abraham and Samantha. He is a young Caucasian boy of Irish and Scottish descent. He had two older siblings, Tyler and Kate, an older twin sister, Lydia, and a younger sister named Barbara. He died on Halloween night when he ate a 3 Musketeers bar from the "Just take one" bowl with a razor blade inside of it. He died 25 days before his 9th birthday and 30 days before Christmas. History Judd Watts is born on November 25, 1985 in Beverly Hills, California along with his older twin sister, Lydia Elizabeth to Abraham and Samantha. Lydia is, in fact, born four minutes older than Judd. Three years after Barbara Madonna was born, the Watts moved into Denver, Colorado. He attended an elementary school in Denver on August 24, 1992 until his death on October 31, 1994. He starred as Augustus Gloop for the school play adaptation of Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory in the second grade. Death On October 31, 1994, while he was dressed as a bedsheet ghost, he went trick-or-treating to 12 houses. He starts trick-or-treating at 7:30PM and ends at 8:04PM. Only 7 houses that people answered and 5 houses that no one answered when he tried to get some candy (except for one when he took one from the "Just take one" bowl) total. At home, after he ate few pieces of candy, he ate a 3 Musketeers bar from the "Just take one" bowl until something sharp slit his tongue. Blood keeps coming out of his mouth as he was screaming in pain. He starts crying when Abraham realized that it was a razor blade inside the candy. He died later in the children's hospital from blood loss. He was buried in a cemetery in Denver, Colorado. With a gravestone that says: "HERE LIES Judd Egon Watts November 25, 1985 October 31, 1994 Died so young" His tombstone is filled with flowers his friends and family gave to him, balloons, a rose Kate gave to him, a Winnie the Pooh plush Lydia gave to him, a Yakko plush Barbara gave to him, and a bouquet of flowers Tyler gave to him. Appearance He is a slightly portly young boy with brown hair, dark brown eyes, and pale skin with freckles. He wears a blue-and-white striped t-shirt, dark blue jeans and white Keds. He wears a white bedsheet over his head with two eyeholes and one mouth hole cut out. As a ghost, he had blood all over his mouth and his bedsheet. He even has a blood red scar on his tongue. Personality When he is alive, he is optimistic and loyal to his friends and family. He somehow loves watching cartoons such as Rugrats and Doug. One of his favorites has to be the Animaniacs. He is also friends with classmate, Chloe Mizuki. As a ghost, he is friendly and kind ghost who is nice to the other ghosts, mostly the ghosts of children, including Maria Tachimi. Quotes Mikey, Maria’s grandfather told me that stories like her don’t have happy endings. Obituary Abraham and Samantha wrote an obituary for Judd: "1985-1994 Judd Watts is our wonderful sweetheart who moved on with his life on Halloween. He loved watching kids' shows and cartoons, specifically the X-Men cartoon, Animaniacs, Rugrats, Darkwing Duck, TaleSpin, Goof Troop, Doug, The Ren and Stimpy Show, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Spider-Man, The Magic School Bus, Aaah! Real Monsters, The Adventures of Pete and Pete, and Rocko's Modern Life. Three years after Barbara was born, we moved to Denver, Colorado to have company here. He played the role of Augustus Gloop from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory at his school play. It was great. On Halloween, he dressed like a ghost and went trick-or-treating. When he starts eating candy, the last candy he ate was a 3 Musketeers bar, which had a razor blade in it. Whatever you do, always check your candy on Halloween and beware of sharp stuff!" Family Mom: Samantha Dad: Abraham Brother: Tyler Sisters: Barbara, Lydia, Kate Grandfather Grandmother Pet(s): Silvia (boa constrictor), Liz (lizard), Becky (cat) Aftermath After his death, the police investigated the houses he had trick-or-treated and examined his candy while Judd's body was taken to be investigated in the forensics lab. The Denver Police interviewed the neighbors and trick-or-treaters (along with their parents) who went to the house to get candy that Halloween night. They asked if they had seen anything suspicious activity. Evidence #3 Musketeers Candy Bar tainted with Razor Blade #Blood on his bedsheet ghost costume #receipts from suspect's homes #security camera footage at grocery store #"Take One" Bowl Description of Suspect *Male *purchased 3 Musketeers candy bars *6 feet tall or higher Suspects #Mr. Spengler ~ Male. He was passing out candy to trick-or-treaters on Halloween night. 6'2" #Mr. Bates ~ Male. He was passing out candy to trick-or-treaters on Halloween night. Claimed that he thought it would be harmless. 6'1" #Mr. Perlstein ~ Male. Watching a 1978 classic horror movie called Halloween which he rented from Blockbuster. He said he realized that he should have left the bowl of candy with the sign reading "just take one" right on the street. 6'0" #Dr. James Elton ~ Male. When questioned about the razor blades in the 3 Musketeers candy bars, he angrily cursed and denied having done anything on Halloween. 6'4" #Reverend John Dreyer ~ male. Claims that he does not know who Judd Watts was. 6'7" Allergic to chocolate. He was at a church harvest carnival, chaperoning the event. #Señor Cruz ~ Male. 6'11" Preparing for to leave for Mexico to celebrate Dia de Los Muertos (Day of the Dead) with his family who lives there. #Mr. Muldoon ~ Male. 6'3" #Mr. Smith ~ Male. 6'0" Witnesses #Cashier at Blockbuster video #clerk at Blockbuster video #two girls dressed as princesses #Clerk at a grocery store #Fifteen trick-or-treaters #cashier at a grocery store #Girl dressed as Minnie Mouse #Grocery store employee #grocery store manager #Chloe Mizuki (Judd's classmate and friend) #Mr. Hiro Mizuki (Chloe's father who moved to Japan with his family) #Blockbuster manager Motive Clearly Unknown Gallery Judd and Maria.jpeg|Judd and Maria with Shadow Trivia *His full name is Judd Egon Watts. **He is named after Judd Nelson, an actor and Egon Spengler, a Ghostbusters character. *His favorite cartoon is Animaniacs. *His favorite song is "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" by Elton John. *His favorite cereal is Cookie Crisp. *His blood type is O. *His dream was to become an astronaut. *He enjoys playing hockey, football and basketball. *He loves school plays, drama club and sports. *His favorite foods are pizza, tacos, chicken wings, nachos, Irish soda bread. *His favorite movie is The Lion King. Category:Ghosts Category:People died on Halloween Category:People died in October Category:People died in 1994 Category:People born in 1985 Category:Males Category:People died from stab wounds Category:School-Age Children Category:People from USA Category:Children from USA Category:Boys from USA Category:People from California Category:Children from California Category:Boys from California Category:People from Colorado Category:Children from Colorado Category:Boys from Colorado Category:8-year-olds Category:People who died in October Category:People died on October